Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen
Descendants 2 – Die Nachkommen (Originaltitel: Descendants 2) ist ein US-amerikanischer Fernsehfilm von Kenny Ortega aus dem Jahr 2017 und die Fortsetzung des Films Descendants – Die Nachkommen aus dem Jahr 2015. Die Hauptrollen haben erneut Dove Cameron (Mal), Sofia Carson (Evie), Booboo Stewart (Jay), Cameron Boyce (Carlos) und Mitchell Hope (Ben) inne. In dem Disney Channel Original Movie kehren Mal, Evie, Carlos und Jay auf die Insel der Verlorenen zurück, um Uma (gespielt von China Anne McClain), aufzuhalten, die die Bösewichte auf die Menschheit loslassen will. Die Erstausstrahlung des Filmes fand am 21. Juli 2017 auf dem Disney Channel sowie parallel auf ABC, Disney XD, Freeform und Lifetime statt. Handlung Ben, jetzt König von Auradon, versucht weiterhin Mal, Evie, Carlos und Jay zu helfen, sich an das Leben in Auradon anzupassen. Allerdings setzt der Druck, auf eine königliche Art und Weise perfekt zu sein, Mal immer mehr zu, weshalb sie den zu ihren bösen Wurzeln auf die Insel der Verlorenen flieht. Dort muss sie schockiert feststellen, dass Mals Erzfeindin Uma, die Tochter von Ursula, und ihre Freunde Harry, den Sohn von Captain Hook, und Gil, Gastons Sohn, die ihren Platz als Herrscher der Insel eingenommen und eine Piraten Crew gebildet haben. Die drei planen, alle noch auf der Insel versammelten Fieslinge auf die Menschheit loszulassen. Mal und ihre Freunde müssen dies verhindern. Hintergrundinformationen Bereits auf der D23 Expo 2015 wurde ein zweiter Teil angekündigt. Dieser wurde offiziell im Juni 2016 bestätigt. Das Drehbuch verfassten Josann McGibbon und Sara Parriott, während Kenny Ortega erneut auf dem Regiestuhlplatz nahm. Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, Mitchell Hope, Brenna D’Amico, Jedidiah Goodacre, Zachary Gibson, Dianne Doan und Kristin Chenoweth schlüpfen in die Rolle aus dem ersten Teil. China Anne McClain, die bereits in der Fernsehserie Descendants – Verhexte Welt eine Synchronrolle übernahm, wurde für die Rolle der Uma, die Tochter von Ursula aus Arielle, die Meerjungfrau, gecastet. Thomas Doherty erhielt die Rolle des Sohnes von Captain Hook, Harry Hook. Kurz vor Fimveröffentlichung wurde bekannt, dass Whoopi Goldberg die Stimme von Ursula spricht. Die Dreharbeiten begannen im September 2016 in Vancouver. Besetzung Böse Kinder Auradon Kids Helden Schurken Andere Veröffentlichung Vereinigte Staaten Der Film feierte am 21. Juli 2017 Premiere auf dem Disney Channel. Parallel dazu wurde der Film auf ABC, Disney XD, Freeform, Lifetime und Lifetime Movies ausgestrahlt. Der Film erreichte 5,33 Millionen Zuschauern auf dem Disney Channel, 2,41 Millionen auf ABC sowie weitere 1 Millionen, die zwischen Disney XD, Freeform und den beiden Lifetime-Kanälen aufgeteilt wurden. Insgesamt erreichte der Film 8,92 Millionen Zuschauern an seinem Premierentag. In den ersten paar Tagen nach der Erstausstrahlung wurde der Film ungefähr 21 Millionen Mal gesehen. Die DVD-Veröffentlichung in den USA soll am 15. August 2017 erfolgen. Deutschland Die Deutschlandpremiere fand am 3. September 2017 auf Disney Cinemagic statt. Die Free-TV-Premiere fand am 15. Oktober 2017 auf ProSieben statt. Auf dem deutschen Disney Channel wurde der Film erstmals am 4. November 2017 ausgestrahlt. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zum Film wurde am 21. Juli 2017 in den Vereinigten Staaten und in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Trackliste # Ways to Be Wicked – Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce & Booboo Stewart # What’s My Name – China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty & Dylan Playfair # Chillin’ Like a Villain – Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart & Mitchell Hope # Space Between – Dove Cameron & Sofia Carson # It’s Goin’ Down – Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair & Mitchell Hope # You and Me – Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Mitchell Hope & Jeff Lewis # Kiss the Girl – Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, China Anne McClain & Thomas Doherty # Poor Unfortunate Souls – China Anne McClain # Better Together – Dove Cameron & Sofia Carson # Evil – Dove Cameron # Rather Be with You – Dove Cameron & Sofia Carson Trivia * Die Premiere von Descendants 2 war gleichzeitig auf Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC, FreeForm, Lifetime und Lifetime Movies zusehen, aber nicht in Großbritannien noch Disney Junior. (gilt für die USA) * Mit Ausnahme von Sarah Jeffery, die Audrey spielt, übernehmen alle Originalbesetzungen aus dem ersten Film ihre Rollen. * Obwohl sie nicht erscheint, wird Audrey immer noch von Chad erwähnt. * Der Film spielt sechs Monate nach den Ereignissen des ersten Films. * Das Boot, das für die Party verwendet wurde, hat Glasfenster, die einige der Disney-Paare, (Belle und Biest), (Aschenputtel und König Charming), (Ariel und Eric), (Tiana und Prinz Naveen), (Rapunzel und Flynn Rider), (Aladdin und Jasmin), (Schneewittchen und Der Prinz), (Pocahontas und John Smith). * Am Ende des Abspanns kam Uma aus dem Wasser und drehte sich zu der Kamera um und sagte: "Dachtet ihr, dies ist das Ende der Geschichte?" Dies erinnert an das was Mal am Ende des ersten Teil sagte, und ist ein Hinweis auf einen möglichen dritten Teil. * 21 Millionen Zuschauer (bisher) haben Descendants 2 gesehen. * Unter den gelöschten Szenen gab es einen Kuss zwischen Harry Hook und Gil. Die Szene wurde aus der endgültigen Fassung geschnitten. Thomas Doherty hat ein Bild der Szene auf seinem Instagram-Account gepostet. * Dies wäre der erste LGBT-Kuss von Disney Channel gewesen, wenn er nicht gelöscht worden wäre. * Für den Film wurden 1500 neue Kostüme erstellt. * Die Schauspieler hatten vor dem Film 3 Monate Tanztraining. Quellen http://descendants.wikia.com/wiki/Descendants_2 https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants_2_%E2%80%93_Die_Nachkommen https://www.synchronkartei.de/film/38380[[Kategorie:Film]] Kategorie:Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen